


That's harrsment sir

by Folheld



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M, janto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Ce soir, c'est le grand soir pour Gwen, elle allait enfin dévoiler à Jack son amour pour lui ! Sauf qu'il y a une légère ombre au tableau : une ombre qui ressemble à un certain Gallois en costume.





	That's harrsment sir

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte existe déjà sur fanfiction. net, sous le même nom et publié aussi par mes soins, donc pas d'inquiétude s'il vous parais familier. J'ai juste pris la décision de migrer quelques textes sur cette plateforme-ci aussi.
> 
> Diclaimer : bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages

 Le Hub était désert à cette heure-ci et seul le doux ronronnement des machines brisaient le silence. Même le ptérodactyle que Ianto et Jack avait ramené de leur première mission ensemble s’était accommodé à l’absence de bruits et avait rejoins son nid pour déranger personne.

Jack avait disparu dans son bureau avec l’espoir vain de faire diminuer la pile de dossier qui siégeait sur le meuble en bois. Il était assis, les épaules tendus et penché sur les fines écritures qui noircissaient les feuilles des comptes-rendus de son équipe.

Owen était parti dès la fin de son autopsie et un ménage sommaire pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts par le Capitaine pour rajouter du travail à son Gallois favoris. Il avait veillé à ce que ses instruments soient propres et bien rangés avant de laisser sa blouse trainait à moitié sur sa chaise et à moitié au sol pour s’enfuir dans le bar le plus proche.

Tosh était resté le temps de finir son café et de vérifier tous ses programmes pour la nuit et aussi veillé à ce que personne n’éteigne un de ses précieux ordinateurs alors qu’elle n’était pas là. Une fois lui avait suffit merci bien. Maintenant elle prenait un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire à partir et si cela lui permettait d’obtenir un des délicieux cafés d’Ianto et de laisser dériver son regard à travers le CCTV sur Owen et ben elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Gwen avait attendu. Elle avait attendu qu’Owen court retrouver une fille anonyme pour la nuit. Elle avait attendu que Tosh rentre chez elle après un dernier regard sur ces machines. Elle avait attendu de ne plus voir Ianto dans les parages pour enfin mettre son plan en action.

Elle avait trouvé son plan rapidement, la culture populaire était un océan d’idées quand on savait chercher. Et elle avait été flic, elle savait comment chercher une information utile.

Il lui avait fallu un peu plus de temps pour mettre son plan en action mais aujourd’hui c’était le grand jour. Elle avait enfin faire avouer à Jack ses sentiments à son égard. Bien entendu, elle lui en avait voulu quand il avait pris la fuite pour son Docteur mais elle n’était pas idiote et elle savait que son retour était pour elle malgré ce que le Capitaine pouvait bien dire.

Il lui avait suffit de voir comment il avait réagi devant sa bague de fiançailles pour comprendre tout ce qu’il n’avait pu dire devant les autres. Elle n’avait rien contre eux mais Owen n’était réellement utile qu’avec les morts et Tosh avec ses ordis. Aucun des deux n’était socialement intégré et ils étaient plus que remplaçables selon son avis. Et cela était encore pire pour Ianto qui était et resterait le larbin. Il avait été utile durant l’absence de Jack mais maintenant il n’avait plus d’utilité à part pour son café et la satisfaction de voir son bureau nettoyé le matin en arrivant.

Gwen n’était pas idiote, elle savait bien qu’il y avait un jeu de flirt entre Jack et Ianto mais ce n’était qu’un jeu. Jack ne pouvait être sérieux avec quelqu’un comme Ianto : timide, coincé et surtout traitre. Elle n’avait jamais pardonné au Gallois la présence de sa fiancée dans le Hub, l’amour n’excusait pas tout.

Maintenant il lui suffirait de se présenter à Jack et de lui expliquer qu’elle partageait son amour et il oublierait tout simplement son préposé au café pour elle.

Sûr de cette conviction, Gwen se leva prête à mettre son plan en route. Elle se déplaça jusqu’à se retrouver dans un angle mort d’une caméra, angle mort qu’elle avait elle-même créée pour cette soirée précise mais personne n’avait à le savoir. En quelques mouvements efficaces, elle avait réussi la première phase de son plan et s’apprêter à obtenir ce qu’elle cherchait depuis des semaines, depuis le retour de Jack.

Uniquement vêtue du manteau militaire du Capitaine et de talons hauts, Gwen se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack d’un pas lent. Elle mit du temps pour monter les marches, pas pour un effet et titiller la patience du Capitaine mais tout simplement car peu habituée à la hauteur de ses talons, il lui fallait un peu de temps et l’aide de la balustrade pour avancer sans risquer de tomber en avant.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de Jack, Gwen passa quelques secondes à resserrer la ceinture sur ses hanches marquées et à remettre ses cheveux en place avant de pénétrer dans la pièce sans s’annoncer.

Le Capitaine fut bien obligé de relever la tête de ses dossiers alors qu’il entendait une voix mielleuse essayait un roucoulement désagréable censée être séducteur pour prononcer son nom.

\- Oui, Gwen ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre la vision que Jack avait devant lui : une Gwen chancelante sur ses talons hauts dans un manteau trop grand pour elle et qui lui faisait ressembler à un sac vieillot et bleu. Le tout avec une moue qu’elle devait espérait mutine et séductrice mais qui faisait plus penser à un enfant boudeur au Capitaine.

Et pour une fois, Jack se retient de tout commentaire, de tout sourire et de tout regard moqueur alors qu’intérieurement il se demandait qui avait gagné le pari entre Owen et le reste de l’équipe. Un pari dont l’enjeu était de plusieurs livres sterling et d’un week-end de vacances loin de la Faille avec la personne de son choix.

Avec un peu de chance, Ianto avait gagné et voudrait bien de lui pour son week-end sans travail. Ils avaient déjà eu des moments en amoureux plus ou moins longs mais la Faille n’était jamais très complaisante et finissait par se manifester et briser leurs moments à deux comme la fois à l’appartement de Ianto où Jack avait été obligé d’abandonner son jeune amant dans la douche, seul, pour le laisser se débarrasser de toutes les traces de miel et de chocolat qui lui restaient sur la peau.

Plongé dans ses doux souvenirs, Jack se rendit compte bien trop tard que lasse d’attendre, Gwen avait décidé de prendre les choses encore plus en mains pour finir par s’asseoir d’autorité sur le bureau du Capitaine directement sur les dossiers. Elle avait laissé le manteau glissé sur ses épaules pour les dénuder et continuer son entreprise de séduction. Lancée sur cette voie, elle en vient à placer son pied ornée d’un talon sur la poitrine du Capitaine pour le contraindre et l’empêcher de fuir son fauteuil qu’il avait déjà commencé à reculer.

\- Rhys est un idiot qui m’a abandonné. Et j’ai envie de toi.

Toujours cette voix faussement mielleuse et roucoulante qui n’eut pour effet qu’assimiler Gwen a un pigeon dans l’esprit de l’immortel.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, prêt à trouver n’importe quelle excuse pour fuir la jeune femme et la renvoyer chez elle et récupérer le manteau pour l’envoyer à Ianto qu’il le brule sans sommation.

En parlant du loup, Jack pu voir apparaitre son Gallois dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres alors qu’il portait un plateau sur lequel reposait deux tasses de cafés. Ianto reprit néanmoins rapidement contenance dans son superbe costume sombre avec pour seul touche de couleur : sa chemise rouge.

Cela suffit pour qu’une lueur de désir apparaisse dans le regard du Capitaine quand il comprit les projets pour la soirée d’Ianto. La seconde suivante, Jack se redressa sans soucier de l’exclamation de surprise de Gwen quand elle perdit l’équilibre pour tomber au sol.

Durant le court moment qu’il fallut à la brune pour se redresser, Ianto avait déjà rejoint Jack. Sur le bureau de ce dernier à la place de Gwen se trouvait désormais un plateau et deux tasses de cafés. Les deux hommes s’étaient rejoints et la main de Jack reposait maintenant dans un geste naturel sur la taille d’Ianto qui venait de déposer un baiser simple sur la joue du Capitaine.

Gwen fulminait. Elle était à deux doigts de réussir son plan, elle avait bien lu le désir de son Capitaine pour elle mais non, il avait fallu que cet idiot de traitre arrive et gâche ce moment. Maintenant, elle avait juste l’air ridicule, brinquebalante sur ses talons, le manteau totalement défait sur elle et ses cheveux désormais emmêlés.

Et en face d’elle, il y avait Ianto, droit comme un I, toujours impeccablement vêtu avec son costume repassé et propre. Prête à tout pour obtenir sa soirée en tête à tête avec Jack, Gwen abattît sa dernière carte.

\- Retcon donc Ianto. On trouvera un nouveau larbin qui au moins ne sera pas un traitre et je te satisferai comme il se doit dans mon lit. Tu verras, tu ne penseras même plus à lui après une nuit avec moi.

Elle avait fini de proposer son idée à Jack avec une petite moue boudeuse pour définitivement le faire pencher dans sa balance. Jack ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister, elle était Gwen Cooper après tout. Elle avait résisté au Retcon pour le beau Capitaine, et puis il était mort plusieurs fois pour elle.   

Malheureusement pour elle, Jack lui accorda un unique regard noir et un grincement de dents. Il pouvait tolérer ses écarts durant les missions qui lui valait bien trop souvent de mourir sous les yeux de ses coéquipiers et ses coups d’éclats qui brisaient bien trop souvent la tranquillité du Hub mais là, elle avait osé toucher à Ianto.

Non seulement, elle avait osé dire qu’il n’était qu’un larbin alors que sans lui, Torchwood Trois serait déjà tombé aux mains de l’UNIT mais en plus, elle avait évoqué Lisa. Il avait engagé Gwen pour être le cœur de Torchwood maintenant elle venait de lui prouver que son cœur était encore plus vide que la cervelle d’un Weevil.

Elle avait aussi le malheur de croire que Ianto était remplaçable comme un simple sous-fifre. Après tout ce que le Gallois avait fais pour Torchwood Trois et Gwen accessoirement, elle était encore capable de croire qu’elle pouvait remplacer la place que Ianto avait creusée de ses baisers et de ses remarques sarcastiques dans le cœur de Jack.

Seul la main de Ianto sur son bras l’empêcha de se précipiter sur la jeune femme et de la foutre dehors avec une bonne dose de Retcon pour s’assurer de ne plus jamais la voir ici.

\- Gwen, Rhys a appelé, il t’attend chez vous. Il a exprès décommandé une soirée avec ses amis pour toi.

L’accent d’Ianto s’éleva doucement dans l’air alors qu’il invitait Gwen à s’en aller sans demander son reste. Néanmoins Jack était rancunier et il ne pouvait laisser passer ça, pas alors qu’il était en train de regarder la brune marchait mal à l’aise sur ses talons pour retourner aux vestiaires s’habiller.

Elle était déjà à moitié du chemin quand Jack l’interpela.

\- Gwen ! Si tu as besoin, Ianto peut t’apprendre à marcher avec tes talons. Crois-moi il fait des merveilles quand il est perché sur ses talons de dix centimètres.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour la jeune femme qui rougit jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux alors que l’image d’un Ianto Jones en talons hauts s’imposait dans son esprit à côté de celle d’un Jack Harkness excité par un Gallois avec dix centimètres aux pieds.

Pourtant ce fut les remarques qui suivit qui fut de trop pour Gwen et qui l’a convainquit de s’habiller à la hâte et de quitter le Hub le plus rapidement possible avant de se retrouver devant un spectacle inconvenant.

\- D’ailleurs Ianto, c’est quand que j’aurais la chance de te revoir sur tes talons ? Le rouge est vraiment ta couleur.

A la voix rauque et terriblement séduisante de Jack, une plus amusée et teintée d’un accent gallois à croquer lui répondit.

\- C’est du harcèlement, monsieur.

\- Ça veut dire non ?

\- Peut être plus tard, _Jack_.

Le prénom avait été prononcé dans un ronronnement terriblement excitant et qui donna de la suite aux idées du Capitaine alors qu’il se plongea dans ses dossiers accompagné du café de Ianto pour en finir le plus vite et jouer le reste de la nuit. 

**Author's Note:**

> C'est toujours Vanille que l'on doit remercier pour sa correction ? Et cette fois-ci, cet OS date de 2017, donc ça va, je me sens plus aussi vieille.  
> J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! 
> 
> Lucie


End file.
